


Candle in the Wind

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Candle in the Wind (c) Elton JohnInky & original lyrics (c) me
Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726813





	Candle in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Elton John originally wrote this song as a memorial to Norma Jean, a famous actor better known as Marilyn Monroe, after her death.

Goodbye dear Inky  
Though I never knew you at all  
You had the grace to hold yourself  
While those around you crawled  
They crawled out of the woodwork  
And they whispered to your brain  
They set you in the multiverse  
And they made you make your name

And it seems to me you lived your life  
Like a candle in the wind  
Never knowing who to cling to  
When the rain set in  
And I would liked to have known you  
But I was just a kid  
Your candle burned out long before  
Your legend ever did

Loneliness was tough  
The toughest role you ever had  
You became a dedicated protector   
And pain was the price you paid  
Even when you died  
Oh the destroyers still hounded you  
All that others had to say  
Was that your partner disappeared

And it seems to me you lived your life  
Like a candle in the wind  
Never knowing who to cling to  
When the rain set in  
And I would liked to have known you  
But I was just a kid  
Your candle burned out long before  
Your legend ever did

Goodbye Inky  
Though I never knew you at all  
You had the grace to hold yourself  
While those around you crawled

Goodbye Inky  
From the young man who followed in your steps  
Who saw you more than just a guardian  
More than just our child-like protector

And it seems to me you lived your life  
Like a candle in the wind  
Never knowing who to cling to  
When the rain set in  
And I would liked to have known you  
But I am just a kid  
Your candle burned out long before  
Your legend ever did

The candle burned out long before  
Your legend ever did


End file.
